Always
by Gridmaster
Summary: A songfic, focusing on Jason, and built around Bon Jovi's "Always".


#  Always

* * *

  
_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood,_   
_It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up_

Jason looked out at Tommy and Kimberly on the dance floor, his heart aching. He had loved Kimberly since second grade, but had always been afraid to say anything to her. Their friendship meant more to him than almost anything. He didn't want to ruin it by blurting out his feelings when he wasn't sure if she returned them.   
Then, Tommy Oliver moved to Angel Grove. When Kimberly had first seen him at the martial arts tournament, she'd been hooked. Jason had felt his first twinges of jealousy. He was only grateful that he'd been in a tournament and that his training went too deep to turn it into a brawl. _Besides,_ he had argued to himself, _it'll never last. We don't know how long he's gonna be here. Plus, Kim and I have a special bond. All five of us do. Nothing can come between us._   
Or so Jason had thought. When Tommy became the Green Ranger, Jason had to wrestle with his conscience. He knew he couldn't let anyone stay under Rita's spell, but if he didn't break it, then Kimberly couldn't date Tommy. His honor prevailed, though, and not long after, Tommy joined the Power Team. _So much for the bond_, Jason thought bitterly as Tommy kissed Kimberly on the dance floor. Even Jason could see the love between them. He sighed and went to find Syndi, the girl he dated every now and then. _Maybe if I close my eyes and try, she'll seem like Kim_, he thought. 

_It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood_   
_You see, I've always been a fighter, but without you, I give up._

Jason sighed, closing his suitcase. He was leaving for the Geneva peace conference the next day. Sure, it hurt, leaving his friends, but he had to go. He couldn't stand watching Tommy and Kimberly anymore. Yeah, he and Tommy had grown closer, becoming good friends, but that made it hurt even worse. So, he was leaving. Tommy was going to lead the team as White Ranger. _That won't be much different,_ Jason thought. _He's been taking over since the day he arrived_.   
Jason looked at the group of photos on his desk. He could only take a few, since space was limited. He picked up each one, considering the merits of each before finally deciding on two: one of the whole group, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha included, and another, more personal one. It had been taken two years ago, when he'd been a freshman. He'd taken Kimberly to Angel Grove High's homecoming dance that year. He had come so close to telling her how he felt then, but something had stopped him.   
_ I wish I could have told you, Kim_, he thought. 

_Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be_   
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby, that's just me_

Egged on by Zack and Trini, Jason got up on the karaoke stage at the farewell party. It was the last few days of the Peace Conferences and they were all leaving soon. Zack was going to San Francisco; his parents had moved back there a few months ago. Trini and her parents were going on a tour of the Orient to celebrate her graduation and early acceptance into Johns Hopkins. Jason was going back to Angel Grove. Tommy had been writing, telling him about problems they'd been having recently, including Billy's inability to take on the Gold Ranger powers.   
Jason selected a song from the list, deciding on "Two Princes." It had always seemed to sum up his feelings for Kimberly. He didn't pay much attention to his singing, since he knew the words backwards and forwards. Instead, he let his mind drift to Kimberly. He hadn't heard from her recently. None of them had. He couldn't wait to get home. This time, he was definitely going to tell her how he felt. 

_And I will love you, baby--Always_   
_And I'll be there forever and a day--Always_   
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_   
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_   
_And I'll love you--Always_

* * *

  
_Now your pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life_   
_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_   
_One that made you have to say goodbye_

Jason sat in the Power Chamber after the battle. So much had changed in the year that he was gone. The command center was now the Power Chamber, Tommy now wore Jason's red, Billy had graduated, Aisha was in Africa, and there was a new Pink Ranger, Katherine.   
_ Why didn't anyone tell me Kim went to Miami?_ he thought wildly. It was true. Kimberly had left Angel Grove to pursue her dream of being a Pan Global competitor and hadn't bothered to tell her oldest, closest friends. Neither Trini or Zack had heard about it, either.   
Jason looked at the back wall where their old Power Costumes were ensconced. It felt so odd to him to see his costume there. He still expected to look down and see red when he was morphed, not gold and black. He stood up and walked in front of the Pink display. Kimberly's Power Bow was there, too, next to the costume. Jason placed his hand on the protective Plexiglas, sighing as he rested his forehead on the cool surface. _I miss you so much, Kimberly._

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, to touch your lips, to hold you near_   
_When you say your prayers, try to understand, I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Trapped in the bilge of Divatox's submarine, Jason and Kimberly worked frantically to remove the hatch so they could escape. Jason kept glancing at Kimberly. _This could be the last chance I have to tell her_, he thought.   
The hatch finally came off and water started pouring into the bilge. At Kimberly's behest, Jason heaved open the door to Bulk and Skull's cell, letting them swim out first.   
As Kimberly was swimming out, the hem of her shirt caught on a loose nail. Jason worked to free her, unhooking her shirt just in time. As Jason was about to swim through the open hatch, the secondary hatch closed, trapping him inside. "I love you, Kimberly!" he screamed, knowing she wouldn't hear through the thick walls of the sub. _Please, Lord, let her escape unharmed._

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near,_   
_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_   
_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_   
_To say to you till the end of time_

Jason looked up at the sound of the doorbell. He'd been visiting Kimberly for about a week. The adventure in Angel Grove was well past them. He started to get up to answer the door but Kimberly beat him to it. Jason heard an excited squeal, followed by "Tommy!"   
It was true. Tommy had come to tell Kimberly of the changing of the guard in the Rangers. It was a completely different team now. The ones who had served so long were now free to pursue their dreams. That's why Tommy was in Miami; he had a race that night.   
Jason found out later, after Tommy had left for his race, that he had also come to Miami to see if there was any chance of getting back together with Kimberly. It tore Jason apart to see them together, locked in an embrace, but he choked back his tears until he was safely in his room where no one could hear him. Pulling out the homecoming picture from his suitcase, he looked at it and cried until morning. 

_Yeah, I will love you, baby--Always_   
_And I'll be there forever and a day--Always_

* * *

_If you told me to cry for you,_   
_I could_   
_If you told me to die for you,_   
_I would_   
_Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay_   
_To say these words to you_

Faced with the toughest question of his life, Jason asked for time to think about it. Tommy couldn't help it; Jason was his best friend. Of course he'd ask him to be the best man at his wedding to Kimberly. _He doesn't know_, Jason thought as he contemplated what to tell Tommy.   
_ I do love Kimberly. I want her to be happy, even if that means forsaking my own happiness. If she can be happy with Tommy, I should be happy for her. I should be happy for her._ Tears fell down his face._ I'm miserable! I love her so much, it hurts to think of her with anyone, and that includes my best friend. Still, it's what she wants. I won't deny her the chance to be happy. _Jason picked up the phone to call Tommy and tell him that he'd be happy to serve as best man. 

_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice_   
_But baby if you give me just one more try_   
_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_   
_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

The whole group sat together, stunned. It was tough for all of them to accept, but it was hardest for Jason. This wasn't an ordinary reunion of friends. This one was brought about by tragedy: Tommy was dead. In a race, his engine began to smoke, causing his car to spin out of control. It crashed into a pylon and the engine caught fire. The pit crew couldn't get to Tommy in time; the fire hit the gas tank and it exploded.   
Jason had been staying with Kimberly ever since the accident. She didn't want to be alone at this time, so he'd camped out on her couch. It broke his heart to hear her sobbing late into the night. More than once, he'd nearly gone upstairs to hold her, to give her the comfort she deserved. He couldn't, though. It was too soon after the accident. She needed the time alone to come to grips with the accident. 

Several weeks passed, with Jason staying to protect Kimberly. Then, one day he knew he had to press his hand. Miami held too many memories for Kimberly. He needed to get her away from there.   
Jason looked down at the letter in his hand. He'd been accepted to a coaching position at a university in Montana. The university offered him a respectable salary and a good sized house, providing he could kick their team up into the playoffs. _Montana,_ he thought. _It's pretty far. The environment is gorgeous, though. Kim would love it. She needs to get away from here. She said it herself last night._ His mind was made up.   
"Kimberly?" he called upstairs, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
She came down the stairs, a shadow of her usually vibrant self. "What is it, Jason?" she asked, sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow in front of her.   
Jason sat down facing her. "I told you last year that I applied for some coaching positions around the country, right? Well, I was hired at one of them. University of Montana needs a football coach. I'm only the assistant coach, but it's a grooming job. After two years, I'm the head coach. They're providing me with housing and a pretty good salary."   
"That's great, Jason. I'm happy for you."   
He took a deep breath. "Kim, I want you to come with me."   
Kimberly just looked at him, stunned. "What?"   
"I want you to come to Montana with me. The house they're providing me has two bedrooms, and I really don't want to go to a strange place with strange people without having at least one friendly face around me. Besides, you've said yourself that you need to get out of Miami."   
"But, Montana?" Kimberly stood up, hand behind her neck. "That's so far from here, from everything! My gym, my friends, my training..."   
"Tommy's grave," Jason finished. "I understand, Kim. I'm leaving in three days. If you want to come with me, the offer is always open." He looked at her, the love showing on his face. "If you change your mind..." he said, handing her a plane ticket. 

_And I will love you, baby--Always_   
_And I'll be there forever and a day--Always_   
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_   
_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_   
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_   
_And I'll love you--Always_

* * *

[Back to the Castle][1]

   [1]: index.html



End file.
